iDiscipline
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Stemming off iOMG Sam and Freddie admit their love for each other and eventually get married. They have two beautiful kids, which can be a handful, but what happens when Freddie has to discipline his own wife Sam too.


**iDiscipline**

When we last left last Sam Puckett and Freddie just shared a passionate second kiss. The kiss was more than it appeared to be, Sam expressed her feelings of love for Freddie.

Freddie: [pops head out of door] Yo yo.

Sam: Carly sent you to find me?

Freddie: Nope.

Sam: [rolls eyes] Oh so you don't know we had a little argument?

Freddie: She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you.

Sam: Good.

Freddie: But Carly's right.

Sam (groans)

Freddie: Groan all you want!

Sam: I don't care about what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that.

Freddie: (sighs) Lately, everytime I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you wanna come hang with us.!

Sam: And that means I'm in love with him?

Freddie: Well you hate me!

Sam: I never said I hate you.

Freddie: Yeah you have!-like 900 times!. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday I hate you."!..."Hate, Sam"!

Sam: (whines) Just leeeave!

Freddie (mimics) Fine I'll leeeave!

Sam: Bye!

Freddie: But before I go-

Sam: [Jumps up, heading towards Freddie] That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!

Freddie: [In as serious tone] You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want! [Quietly] But Carly's still right! [Sighs] Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, 'cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-

Sam: (stares at Freddie with an intense and amorous look, gives up fighting her feelings, grabs his shoulders and kisses him, breaks the kiss after eleven seconds, staring into each others' eyes, looking shocked)

Freddie: [With a shocked look on his face] I-

Sam: [A bit awkward] Sorry...

Freddie: [Still shocked] It's cool.

They avoid each other for a few days. During tapings of iCarly you can just cut the awkward feelings with a knife.

Sam: Look Freddie just forget it

Freddie: Dude I can't, what did it all mean?

Sam: What did it mean I love you Freddie! I opened my heart to you with that kiss and you just stood there like a nub. But you probably still love Car-

Freddie [Sighs, grabs her waist, dips her and kisses her for 14 seconds. Next he breaks the kiss, gently pushing back a strand of her curly blonde locks. Then they look deeply at each other]

Sam: If that was anyone else I'd do a double kick to the face, but Freddie..

Freddie I love you too Sam.

They begin dating late in their Junior Year and things begin to change even more. Sam does well in school with the help Freddie. Sam and Freddie get engaged their Junior Year of college. She becomes a world-class celebrity chef and TV Hostess, while Freddie is a famous director and TV producer. They both endorse Pear products especially Freddie's MoodFace app.

Which brings us to now 2021 a decade after Sam and Freddie revealed their true feelings. They've been married for five years. In fact all that love made a baby. Well two babies if you want to get technical. They have a four year old son Kyle and a two year old daughter Aly.

But sometimes not only does Freddie have to be the bad guy and discipline the kids, he has to own wife. Freddie set up an appointment for the kids and Sam to go to the dentist.

Dr. Goodwin: Aly open and say 'Ah' so I can clean those pearly whites

Aly [groans and spits water on the doctor's face]

Sam [laughs]

Kyle: Ooh someone's gonna get in trouble

Freddie [scolds] Alison Gwedalyn Benson that wasn't cool. No dessert tonight!

After the dentist finishes cleaning Aly and Kyle's teeth. The last and most difficult patient is up. They leave the kids in the waiting area with their grandma and Freddie's mom Marissa. She recently started working as a nurse for Dr. Erikson across the hall.

An attractive brunette nurse calls Sam

Nurse Christina: Mrs. Samantha Benson the doctor will see you now.

Sam [groans and fakes sick] Freddie I think I'm coming down with the flu

Freddie [says in disbelief] Aww my poor Baby the flu huh?

Sam [moans and clutches her stomach]: Yeah I think I feel so bad I can't even cook dinner tonight.

Freddie: Oh really? C'mere

They get into the dentist's exam room.

Sam: What is it-

Before anyone else comes back into the room. Freddie sits Sam down on the dentist's chair and makes out with her for a good thirty seconds.

Freddie [whispers in Sam's ear]: You wanna do it right here right now. I don't care if we get caught 'cause Baby you know the dentist's not the only one who'll make you feel better.

Sam [gasps and then smiles]: Really Honey yeah that's so bad even if we get caught. Holy Crab I love when you're bad it's so sexy and such a turn on. You want to..right here right now?

Freddie [his voice becomes a little higher pitched] Well actually Sam not right here or right now. See Babe that just proved to me that you're faking it. Samantha Joy Benson I knew you lied.

Sam [blushes] Freddie Honey I don't fake it when we..well ya know go to bed early. I mean if you tell anyone this I'd hit you, but you definitely know how to make me feel like a sexy woman.

Freddie [sighs] Good to know, but I meant I knew you were faking by suddenly coming down the flu.

Sam [in a low voice]: Oh

Nurse Christina comes into the exam room

Nurse Christina: Ok Mrs. Benson Dr. Goodwin will be back shortly. [She stares at Freddie] Oh my gosh you're the Freddie Benson Dude I've seen all the movies you've directed. Huge fan Name's Christina by the way

Freddie: Oh well nice to meet you Christina

Sam: Hello remember's who's the patient here.

Nurse Christina [rudely replies]: Yeah yeah one sec Blondie [She grabs a notepad and a pen] Will you sign this for me Freddie Benson?

Freddie [laughs] Please just call me Freddie

Sam: Umm Christina shouldn't you be doing your job?

Nurse Christina: In a minute Here's a pen Freddie [She hands it to him, feels his bicep, and strangely leans into smell his cologne]

Freddie [backs away feeling awkward] Ok then wow aren't you friendly?

Sam [angrily says] A little too friendly if you ask me. When's this Dr. Goodwin coming?

Nurse Christina: I said in a minute lady! Do you who this man is? He's one of the greatest and sexiest directors of our generation.

Freddie: You don't have to be so rude and I'm sure she definitely agrees at least on the second part.

Nurse Christina: What do you mean?

Sam: In case you hadn't noticed by my last name. I'm his wife you feminidiot! And you better keep your hands off my man

They get into a girl fight. Freddie holds Sam back and Dr. Goodwin sends Christina home. He gets onto cleaning Sam's teeth. She does how you'd expect. She bites at least three times. They arrive home around 2PM and they tuck the kids in for their nap.

Freddie [sighs]: Sam after what happened today. That's a time-out Go sit on the last steps

Sam [protests] But Freddie I-

Freddie [orders]: On the steps

Sam [groans]: Fine

After about 15 minutes, Freddie goes over to Sam's who's sitting guietly on the steps

Freddie: 'Kay you're good to go. Now what have we learned?

Sam [sighs] To not bite the dentist

Freddie: Aaand..

Sam: To not fight with that trampy brunette nurse

Freddie: Good job

Sam: Yeah you it's just-

Freddie: What it is?

Sam: You're my husband, treat me like what I am. your wife. I don't need discipline I'm not one of our kids.

Freddie [laughs] I know you're my wife I married you didn't I? Hate to break it to you Babe, but sometimes you need someone there to keep you in check. I wouldn't call this discipline. I'd call consequence for your actions. By the way when you married me I automatically became the one that keeps you in check

Sam [sighs] Guess I'm just not good at being a wife or a mom. Well let's face it I'm not good at a lot of things

Freddie [reassures] Woah Woah Hold up Benson I never said that and you shouldn't think that way. You're an awesome chef, a good TV hostess and more importantly you're an amazing wife and a wonderful mother. [He checks his watch] The kids should be out for another half hour. You wanna..well ya know go to bed, 'cause you're also amazing in the bedroom.

Sam: Hmm let me think about that Umm..nope

Freddie: Well too bad.. C'mere Baby

He lifts her over his shoulder and smacks her on the butt.

Sam: Ow Ow! I love when you're bad Honey.

Freddie: I know now Shh or we'll wake the kids.

They head upstairs quietly making sure not to wake the kids. Once they get to their room they just can't contain themselves. Usually it's either passionate and quick or slow and romantic, but all the while they know they always love each other everytime they get a chance to share in moments like that. Sam lays in bed next to her husband wearing nothing, but his blue plaid button-down shirt.

Sam [out of breath]: Oh my god

Freddie: You can say that again

Sam: Oh my god

Freddie [laughs] I love you Sammy

Sam [quietly] I love you too

They kiss and want to relax and just lay in bed together, but suddenly they hear knock at the door after Freddie puts on some sweats and Sam grabs her robe to put over Freddie's shirt

Freddie: It's the police

Sam: No chiz

Officer Carl: Good afternoon we've received a disturbance call from a four year old boy Kyle Fredward Benson who said that there was some fighting going on at this residence. He claims he heard a woman moaning Oh my god Freddie Oh Oh Oh!

Freddie: I apogize see my wife and I were in the bedroom and well..

Sam: He gets the picture Honey

Officer Carl: Yeah just try to keep it down from now on

Officer Carl leaves

Freddie [laughs]: Wow that was so good the cops came by

Sam: Laugh now Benson, but you gonna have to explain to Kyle what you do to me

Freddie: Nuh uh we tell him together

Sam and Freddie go upstairs and reassures Kyle that he isn't in trouble. He thought his mommy was in danger and did the responsible thing for now. They explain to him that Daddy wasn't hurting Mommy and she was just moaning and giggling like that because they had a special type of pillow fight. A pillow fight he couldn't have with a girl until he was married. Even though, they had their first "special pillow fight" back in the janitor's closet at Ridgeway during Senior Prom, but they kept that to themselves. They go on about their day and end up having a nice family dinner of spaghetti tacos.


End file.
